


I don't know you. But hey, I like you.

by Pases



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bay window isn't the only place, Bring the girls together, F/F, Fluff, No Joshaya or Rucas or Lucaya, Rilaya or Harthews or whatever you call
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pases/pseuds/Pases
Summary: Riley doesn't know anything about Maya,She just know she like her





	1. First meet

**Author's Note:**

> My first story ever  
> Forgive me for any mistakes I make,  
> Please

Riley , what are we doing here?  
\- Oh, Lucas, I love sitting here and enjoy my coffee. That thing tastes awsome.  
\- Riley - Lucas rolls his eyes, take a sip of his drink, then continue - There are plenty of places near your house, where we can still buy good drinks. And since when you like coffee anyway?  
\- What do you mean? - Riley raise her eyes brown, look a bit confused.  
\- He's saying that you're lying - Farkle comes back, drinks in his hands - Also, here's yours, Riley.  
\- No, I am not lying. I don't lie, remember? Thanks Farkle.  
\- Yeah, right. Whatever you say.  
Lucas knows Riley too well to say that Riley is definitely lying. So does Farkle. But, unlike Lucas, Farkle is a real genious. And genious knows how to deal with things.  
\- So, Riley. She is so beautiful,isn't she ? - Farkle asks, causing Riley to almost spit out her drinks.  
\- No, wait, Yes, I mean, what? !  
\- Oh, Riley, you know what I mean. - Farkle, again, says in an interesting voice tone.  
\- Hphm, she?  
\- Oh, Lucas, don't you know? The reason why we come here six times, wait, seven days a week after school.  
Farkle then points to the corner of the wall, standing there is a beautiful blonde in uniform. She's a waitress, but still, she is beautiful.  
\- Oh, right, she is beautiful. Riley, I know the coffee isn't that good now.  
\- Pff, you guys, stop already. I mean, she is beautiful. No, she is gorgeous. Those sparkling blue eyes and ... Ahh, I'm mumbling.  
Farkle and Lucas exchange looks for a while. And then, both boys back to Riley with the " We know all " look.  
\- Riley, say it already. You like her. - Farkle tries to convience her  
\- Yeah, you should tell her how you feel, instead of just sitting here and staring at her. People will think you are a freak. Well, I mean, a weird little goofball. - Says Lucas.  
\- You guys really think so? - Riley says, her face is slightly heated up  
\- Oh Riley, RIley, Riley. We don't think so, we know so. - Farklle claps his hands - So now, please excuse me, I gotta go for a while.  
\- Yeah, sure, so now Riley, are you going to tell her or not? - Lucas waves his hand to Farkle, then back to Riley  
\- Saying is much more easier than doing.  
\- We all know that.  
\- I can't tell her... yet. What if she doesn't like me back? She doesn't even know me  
\- Riley, come on, who can not like you? - Lucas places his hand on Riley's shoulder - Look, you are a great girl. Now please do me a favor and talk to her already.  
\- NO , no, no, that's not a very good idea. I will stay right here and enjoy my coffee - Riley takes a sip of the coffee, and she realizes how bitter it is - Ughh, you're right Lucas, I don't like coffee.  
\- Told ya - Says Lucas, with a big grin on his face

 

Meanwhile, Fakle heads toward to the girl who Riley has always staring at. He taps on her shoulder, which make she turns back right away.  
\- Can I help you ,sir?  
\- Oh please, don't call me sir, that sounds weird. Just call me Farkle  
\- Yeah, I'm sorry, that's kind of what I do here. Calling people " sir " and "ma'am" . So Farkle, can I help you?  
\- Uhm, yeah, I don't know your name.  
\- Maya. Maya Hart. I'm fine by Maya.  
\- What a nice name you have ! So Maya, can I have a pen and a piece of paper? KInda need them now.  
Maya is surprised for a while, but immediately back to her normal face.  
\- Sure, right away Farkle.  
Right away, which she means is 1 minute. Farkle doesn't have to wait long.  
\- Here.  
\- Thanks Maya - Farkle takes the paper and pen from Maya, and starts writing something - Great, now I need you to do one thing for me. You see the girl sitting overthere? The table next to the flowers pot.  
\- Yeah, I see her.  
\- So me and my friend, that guy overthere , are leaving here in a while. And after we leave, can you please hand her this piece of paper?  
\- That's a really weird thing to do. - Maya takes the paper from Farkle - But I'm on my break now, so why not?  
\- I know I can count on you . Now excuse me lady, Farkle got a big plan and he gotta go. See ya later.  
That action makes Maya giggles. She shakes her head, and gives him a small smile.  
\- You are so weird Farkle.

 

\- Here you are Farkle. What took you so long?  
\- Nothing big Riley, just my stuff. Oh anyway Lucas, - Farkle pulls Lucas closer, and whispers something to his ear.  
\- Ah right, so Riley, I have promised to help Mr.Minkus with something. So me and Farkle gotta go now - Lucas says, look directly in Riley's eyes - You okay alone here ?  
\- Aww, Lucas, you are such a nice guy. Helping people. Sure, I am not a child anymore.  
\- Great, so see later at school. - Lucas stands up, follows Farkle to the door, not forget to say goodbye to Riley.  
\- You sure this works?  
\- Farkle knows best, believe me. She is going to enjoy it. - Farkle says, with a big, and a bit evil grin on his face.


	2. Koi no Yokan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are some words that can't be translated into another languages.  
> " Koi no Yokan ", means , when you meet someone and instanly, you know you are destined to fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese is cool, right?

-Wow that's fast, they have left already. So my job is hand her this thing. 

As soon as Lucas follows Farkle to head out of the shop, Maya walks to where the brunette is sitting. " Damn, she looks amazing " , if Maya could get any money everytime she says that on her mind, she would be rich now. 

Meanwhile, Riley is still watching things in and out the shop. Ahh, the beautiful golden sun is pouring down the street like honey. The taste of the coffee. No n, Riley shooks her head and wipes that idea out of her mind. Anyway, she turns around, to find that a familiar firgue is coming to her place.

" Ahh, that's girl, sparkling blue eyes, gorgeous look. She is coming here . Wait, what? " Riley shooks her head again and again, blinks for like a milion times. " Oh my gosh, yes , she is coming here " , she almost shouts out when she sees Maya, but Riley manages to keep her heart not beating too damn hard.

\- Miss. - Farkle's note in her hand, Maya calls politely.

\- Ye..... Yes? - Riley answers, but those words keep stucking in her throat. " Gosh, I sound so stupid." , she keep thinking to herself.

\- Your friend, Farkle, told me to hand you after he leave.

\- Oh Farkle, what are you up to now ? Sometimes I just can't tell what he got in his mind.

\- He called me lady and said he got a big plan . He is so weird. - Maya giggles, which makes Riley's heart flutter.

\- He is the weirdest. - Riley quickly grabs the note, keep her head down so that the blonde can't see she's blushing. Farkle wrote something, Riley talk quitely :

\- Read this loud. - Without a second to think , Riley read the words loud enough, while Maya is still standing beside.

\- Hi, I'm Riley. And I like you. Hold a second.

\- Dang it Farkle. - Riley almost yell, press the paper into the table, then immediately turns to Maya, doesn't care that her face is red like paint. 

\- Sorry, I guess Farkle just tried to play me. I mean, I do like you but, AGHHH. - Riley squeezes her hands, explains to the unspeakable blonde.

\- Sorry, you must hate me now. 

\- You really like me ? - Finally, after 2 mins of freezing, Maya says something.

\- What? - Riley asks, cant believe what Maya said 

\- Of course I like you. You are beautiful, and I feel like I have met you before. Does that mean anything?

\- I know, I like you too. And in case you want to meet me, here's my number. - Maya says as she writes down her number.

\- Wow, am I dreaming ? 

\- No, you'e not. I gotta go now , break is over.  
Before leaving, Maya leans closer to Riley's ear, and whispers:

\- And to your question, you can call it Koi No Yokan.

Riley surely doen't understand it, but she knows something great has just started.


End file.
